A straight razor is a razor device comprising a handle portion having two ends where one of its ends may be pivotally attached to the blade assembly by a variety of means. The handle may have a recess for accommodating the razor blade when not in use by folding the blade holding portion towards the handle and placing it into the recess.
The straight razor is used mostly by barbers and is sharpened before use. The same blade is used for different customers which is a health hazard by transmitting bacteria and virus from one customer to the others unless the blade is completely cleaned and disinfected after each use. The disposable blades for straight razors have been in the market but all have a single blade similar to the original straight razor design that do not provide the smooth, close shave the multi-blade system can provide.